Chapter 389
The Twin Dragons vs. The Underworld King is the 389th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Sting and Rogue quickly initiate a battle against Underworld King Mard Geer, who proves to be a formidable foe. As Erza, Minerva, Lector and Frosch concurrently look for a way to stop Face, Natsu and the others struggle against their opponents. Meanwhile, Silver and Gray continue their confrontation elsewhere, with the Fairy Tail Mage questioning Silver's identity. Summary Having arrived just in time to save Minerva, Sting and Rogue explain that they received Erza's earlier sent letter regarding their former guildmate and decided to intervene in order to return her to Sabertooth. Seemingly nonchalant over the whole idea, Mard Geer studies the group in some humour, telling them that any actions are pointless, as Face will soon fire. Erza remarks that Face has been destroyed, though Mard surprises her by revealing that there are over 3,000 Face weapons around the continent, whilst Sting and Rogue confirm that they did see a number of odd statues towering out of the earth on their way to Magnolia. When Mard states that in an hour they will all fire, Minerva begins to chuckle, calling him a liar as she explains that the devices need to be manually activated and therefore cannot be set off at the same time; however, Mard Geer replies that the Chairman of the Council has the ability to remotely control their firing, and, with the help of Keyes' necromancy, said Chairman is under their control. Sting and Rogue immediately demand that Erza should take Minerva, Lector and Frosch and leave to stop the plan, promising that they'll take on Mard themselves. Together, they then rush the Demon, attacking from two sides as they yell for Erza to go. Telling them to be careful, Erza hurries off as Sting uses his White Dragon's Roar to distract Mard as Rogue tries to launch a sneak attack from behind. However, Mard brushes off the attacks as if they are nothing, subsequently grabbing Rogue and sending him flying towards his teammate. With both Dragon Slayers in the same place, Mard casts a spell, creating a large explosion that hits both men. As he watches the dust from his attack clear, Mard comments that he hates nothing more than seeing Dragon Slayer Magic being used by mere humans; slightly battered but still on their feet, Sting and Rogue respond that they hate nothing more than seeing their friends being hurt. Concurrently, in a different part of the destroyed Cube, Gray and Silver stand talking, the Tartaros member having told Gray of the 3,000 Face bombs that will soon fire. Questioning why the enemy would reveal such information, Gray listens as Silver replies that he was trying to blunt the Fairy Tail member's faith, smiling as he brushes the knowledge of the incoming doom to one side. Unperturbed, Silver comments that just killing Gray would be no fun, prompting Gray to ask the man if they have met before; Silver replies that they have, and that he knows Gray very well. Agreeing, Gray too comments that Silver's face and voice seem familiar, but continues to state that he remembers them belonging to someone else. Angry, the Ice Mage demands to know Silver's true identity. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** Curses used * Spells used *Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang * * *Rose Explosion Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation